The Best Day I Could Ask For
by HitsugayaKitsune
Summary: After spending the morning of his Birthday with friends, Kiba finally gets some free time to go around and check up on his sick Boyfriend. After arriving at Naruto's house he spends the rest of his Birthday with him, having the best day he could possibly ask for. Some good ol' KibaNaru fluff for Kiba's Birthday.


**I'm gonna go ahead and drop the KibaNaru Discord link here in case anyone wants to join and hasn't been on my profile. 8FA67VE, I look forwards to chatting with you all!**

* * *

"Here you go, Kiba." Hinata spoke with a smile, handing Kiba a black box that was adorned with small white dog bones.

"Thanks, Hinata." He said with a small chuckle as he saw the wrapping paper. Taking the gift, he turned to the side as he heard another voice call his name.

"Kiba, here." Shino pulled a small box out from his jacket before handing it to the Brunette

"Thanks." He responded with a smile as Shino handed him the present. Putting the beige box in his pocket, the other male continued. "Try not to be too rough with Naruto today, he isn't feeling too well after all." Shino mumbled quietly in his usual emotionless tone. You would barely be able to tell that he was talking suggestively.

"W-What!?" Kiba yelled out, eyes going wide at the subject he was alluding to. "Hey! What're you hinting at?!" He continued, a light crimson flooded his cheeks as he stared furiously at the calm male.

"From the blush across your cheeks, I think you can tell what I'm 'hinting at'." He said with a sigh, turning around to leave.

"Hey! Get back here bug Boy!"

Giggling, Hinata turned to look towards Kiba with a soft smile, which in turn made the Inuzuka calm down before darting his head away shyly

"We'll see you later, Kiba. Have a Happy Birthday. Oh, and say hi to Naruto for me!" Hinata called out to him with a wave as Shino walked in front of her.

"I will do." A sigh left Kiba's lips. "Have a good day as well, you two!" He replied happily as he waved the pair off, seemingly over his earlier embarrassment. Waiting until they had left the shopping mall, Kiba pulled out his phone and checked the time. 14:02.

Unlocking his phone, Kiba's eyes trailed across his background. It was a picture of him and Naruto together. The Blonde had a huge smile on his face and he was leaning into Kiba while holding up the camera and making a peace sign, while Kiba had his arm wrapped around Naruto's neck and was smiling warmly while looking at the camera. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Naruto's giddy, childish grin. Smiling with a playful eye-roll, he opened his messages and scrolled back through the ones sent between him and his boyfriend.

Naruto Uzumaki: Sorry I can't come out today Kiba, I don't feel that great at the moment. I love you tons and I hope you have an amazing day!

Kiba could just imagine Naruto's big, goofy grin when he read that he loved him. Chuckling, he scrolled down to read his reply to the sick Blonde. 'It's okay Naruto, we can always make up for it later. I love you too.' He smiled warmly.

"Now I have some free time I can finally go check up on Naruto to see how he's feeling." Kiba said to himself, locking his phone and slipping it back in his pocket. His smile tugged higher and a warm feeling burned in his stomach at the thought of seeing Naruto.

**::::::**

"Ah, Kiba! Are you here to check up on Naruto?" A familiar older Blonde asked as they opened the door.

"Mhm," Kiba answered with a nod and a smile "Yes sir."

"Aw, come on, what have I said? Just Minato is fine!" The father of Naruto spoke with a toothy grin that made it obvious where his boyfriend got it from. Placing a hand firmly on Kiba's shoulder, he invited him in. Minato and Kushina always treated Kiba like part of the family and made him feel welcome; they were always extremely kind to him. Even through Naruto's coming out, and Kiba's introduction to them.

Stepping over the threshold, Kiba looked left to the spacious living room. A three-seater black leather sofa stood opposite a Television that was mounted against the patterned white wall. A few pictures of Naruto, as well as pictures of Naruto, Minato, and Kushina together were hung on the wall and gave a warm, homey feel to the room. A small framed picture of Naruto and Kiba together sat on Minato's desk that was placed in the corner of the room.

"Ah, don't forget to take your shoes off, Kiba." Minato reminded the Brunette as he closed and locked the door. Taking off his black and white Sneakers, Kiba left them at the door next to a pair of bright orange Converse, before following the father of his boyfriend down the hallway.

"I'm glad I finally made it here. I've been worried about Naruto all day." Kiba said quietly as his lips formed into a smirk

"Aw," Minato smiled "It's cute that you're so worried about Naruto. It shows just how much you care about him." He said as he turned to Kiba with a grin

"Heh," He chuckled "Yeah, I suppose. I do love that dumb, energetic idiot a lot." His smile softened as he looked back at Minato.

"He is a loveable knucklehead," Minato said with a laugh as he reached the staircase and rested his hand against the banister. "You know what room Naruto's is don't you?"

"Of course." Kiba responded, his excitement building about finally being able to see Naruto again. Beginning to walk up the familiar flight of stairs, Minato called out to him.

"Me and Kushina are down here if you boys need anything. Try not to be too loud." He joked and waved him off happily before turning around and disappearing into the living room.

"Thanks." Kiba said to himself with a smile before turning around and making his way upstairs, his heart began to beat faster as he made his way to Naruto's bedroom.

**::::::**

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kiba started to walk across the landing and made his way towards Naruto's room. Reaching the door, a smile tugged at his lips at the thought of seeing his boyfriend again. He gripped the metal handle before pushing it down and opening the door that separated Naruto's bedroom from the hallway.

As he opened the door, he set foot over the threshold and stepped onto the soft, inviting carpet. The familiar scent of Naruto filled his nose as he made his way inside. Closing the door behind him, Kiba looked towards the large window that was opposite the door. The late afternoon sun illuminated the room and the large garden that Naruto's window overlooked.

On the windowsill below it stood various pictures of them together. A strip of photos like the kind you got at a photo booth sat below a framed picture. In the framed picture was Kiba and Naruto together, the image was taken while they were having a day out with both of their parents. Naruto's chin rested against Kiba's shoulder and he was looking to the direction of the camera with a huge smile, while Kiba's head faced Naruto and he was giving him a kiss on the cheek with a smirk. Kiba smiled at the image, remembering the day fondly. On the strip of photos below it, Kiba and Naruto were sat in a photo booth, both of them making various funny faces at the camera and being cute together, along with Naruto stealing a kiss in one of the panels. On half of the photos, another set of whiskers were drawn on Naruto's face, and a pair of dog ears were drawn at the top of Kiba's head. Kiba remembered Naruto drawing those on them at the end when they went to claim their photos.

"Kiba?" A voice called out from Kiba's right, snapping him out of his reminiscing. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with everyone for your Birthday today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was. But what's my Birthday if I can't spend it with you? Plus, it's not much fun if I have to hang out with everyone by myself because my boyfriend's stuck in bed because he's sick." Kiba said with a smile as he turned to approach Naruto.

"Heh, you didn't have to do that y'know." Naruto said as he made eye contact with an approaching Kiba.

"Yeah I did, you idiot." Kiba said jokingly as he leaned on the bed and moved in to kiss him.

"You didn't have to add that 'idiot' either." He said with a sigh before smiling and leaning in to meet Kiba's lips.

Sharing a quick kiss, Kiba tried to move back but was stopped by an eager Naruto as he tried to lean in and kiss him even more.

"Trying to get even more of me? It's only been a day, you know." He said with a smile as he kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Heh, well that's one day too many" Naruto replied with a goofy grin as he leaned back.

"So, how you been feeling?" Kiba asked, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Not too bad, I'm feeling better than I was earlier. I think I just have an upset stomach or something." He answered with a groan as he repositioned himself on the bed. "How's your day been so far?"

"Good. I hung out and talked with everyone for a bit and got some presents from all of them."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I wasn't able to get you anything for your Birthday just yet. But don't worry, I know exactly what I want to get you, Kiba."

"Don't worry about that. I don't need anything as long as I get to spend the rest of today with you."

Naruto snorted at that reply "That sounded so cheesy." He laughed

"Hey!" Kiba yelled with red cheeks. "What else do you want me to say?!"

"Anything but that?" Naruto answered with a chuckle

"God..." Kiba sighed "So, what have you been up to?" He asked as another smile began to tug at his lips

"Not much. I've just been in bed watching movies, dreaming of you." Naruto said with a goofy grin and a wink.

"Hah, and I'm the one that's cheesy?" Kiba said dryly

"Yeah, whatever. Why don't you get in with me?" He asked as he moved over and tapped the bed. Instead of answering, Kiba stood up and took a step back. "Oh, but take off your jeans first" He prefaced.

"That's a bit forward, huh?" Kiba joked with a smile as he undid his belt before slipping it off with his jeans and throwing them to the side.

"You're one to talk." Naruto said as he pulled back the bedsheets, which partially revealed his naked lower half. Safe for the usual, dumb, cartoon Ramen boxers that he always wears. Stealing a glance at Naruto's lower half, Kiba sat back down against the bed before looking at him.

"Still wearing those?" Kiba said with a playful smirk as he got into bed and tossed the duvet over his body. "You're so dumb sometimes, y'know."

"Yeah, but isn't that what made you fall so hard for me?" Naruto asked as he leaned in and pecked Kiba on the cheek, before resting his head against Kiba's shoulder. Looking up at him, he smiled shamelessly.

"Maybe" Kiba replied, smiling as he saw Naruto's grin. He truly loved him, his telltale smiles always made his heart skip a beat, and his personality went so well with his, they really clicked. They always egged each-over on and clashed, fanning the flames that were their personalities. But at the end of the day they loved each over with all of their being, they really got on well with each-over.

Placing a kiss against Naruto's forehead, Kiba rested back against the headboard.

"So what have you been watching?" He asked as he looked towards the idle Netflix screen opposite the bed.

"Not much. I've just been watching a few movies" He answered as he shifted around. As Naruto's naked legs brushed against his own, a warm feeling burned in his stomach, he felt his heart suddenly skip a beat at the contact. Leaning to the side, he picked up the TV remote from Naruto's bedside table.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, looking down at Naruto.

"Hmm. I don't mind, you decide. It is your Birthday after all."

"Alright, don't complain when I choose something you don't like" He said with a smirk, scrolling through the different choices of genres and movies.

"As long as it's not a cooking show where they make Ramen, I'm fine with whatever" Naruto said, his stomach rumbling under the sheets.

"You just gave me an idea." Kiba retorted playfully

"You wouldn't." Naruto dared with a smirk as he looked at Kiba

"Try me"

Glancing at the TV and the cooking show that Kiba was now hovering over, Naruto admitted defeat "Okay, okay" He said with a sigh.

Settling on a Movie, Kiba placed the remote down against the bedside table, and as Naruto rested his head back against him, their hands brushed with each-over. As his skin rubbed with Naruto's he felt his heart suddenly drop, and the feeling of butterflies swarming in his stomach begin to rise. Smiling, he Intertwined their fingers and squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, and as Kiba leaned in to place a kiss against Naruto's cheek, he squeezed back eagerly with a smile.

"What movie did you pick?" Naruto asked

"Guardians of the Galaxy, I know the first one is one of your favorites."

"Heh," Naruto smiled "You know me so well."

"I mean, you're not that hard to get to know." He joked "Considering how loud and open you are"

"Yeah, I got that part, though you're not really in any position to be calling people loud."

"Hey" Kiba raised his voice with a tight squeeze of Naruto's hand to show him who he was messing with here.

"Ow" He whimpered "Sorry, sorry" He said with a laugh, not apologetic in the slightest

"Sure you are" Kiba replied warmly. God how he loved this, the playful banter between the two that you would only really find in a tight-knit group of friends. They'd only been together for the span of a few short months but Kiba already loved him and every one of his quirks.

"Hey, Kiba?"

"Mm?"

"Do you mind if I rest my against your chest?" Naruto asked, looking up at his partner

"Of course not." Kiba replied, laying down and giving Naruto some space to relax. With a wink, he looked to Naruto

"Thanks." He replied with a smirk, laying his head down against Kiba's well-built chest. Kiba carefully rested his hand atop Naruto's head, with his hand loosely burrowing itself into those golden locks.

"You're getting a bit close there, huh?" Kiba joked with a smirk as he noticed Naruto's head slowly move down his chest.

"Yeah, you wish." Naruto scoffed playfully, moving around to try and get comfortable.

A few minutes into the movie, Naruto spoke up.

"You make a pretty good pillow, y'know."

"You just wanna feel my abs don't you?" Kiba asked cheekily.

"Heh, Maybe..."

"I love you, Kiba." Naruto whispered quietly

"I love you too, Naruto." He replied with a warm smile.

After some time watching the movie together, Kiba began to hear quiet snoring and feel the sensation of a chest heaving against his. Sitting up and peering over Naruto, he saw him asleep with his eyes closed and a soft expression on his face.

Kiba unconscionably began to stare at Naruto's face, even sleeping he looked adorable. "Damn he's so cute" He whispered to himself with a smile, a sensation of nervousness and excitement building up inside him. Moving his hand from atop Naruto's head, he pushed the hair out of his face and eyes to allow himself to get a better view. He looked so peaceful while asleep.

Quickly kissing an asleep Naruto's cheek, he put his hand back atop his head and laid down to continue the movie. He decided to just let Naruto sleep, he wasn't feeling that great after all. Well, that was partly it, but he mostly just wanted to keep looking at him.

Around 30 minutes into the movie, Naruto began to wake up. "Hng" A sleepy Blonde groaned. Bringing a hand up to rub at his eye, he glanced at the TV and the movie that was a quarter of the way finished.

"You awake?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Kiba?" He asked with a rub of eyes. Sitting up, he turned around with a smile. Even if it wasn't the morning, waking up to Kiba's face must've been the best thing ever. "Sorry, I must've fallen asleep" He apologised with a quiet yawn and a rub of the back of his head.

"That's my fault, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up. You looked so cute while you were sleeping." He explained with a smirk.

"I can't argue with that" Naruto said with a chuckle. Leaning in, he gave him a quick kiss before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. Unable to help himself, Kiba's eyes wandered downwards and he stared at Naruto's ass as he walked to the bathroom. Even if they'd only been dating for a short amount of time and Kiba sometimes felt nervous around Naruto, that didn't mean he wouldn't in a cheeky glance at Naruto's behind as he walked away.

As Naruto closed the door behind him, Kiba sat up and relaxed back against the headboard. He really did love Naruto, he was so energetic and extroverted. He acted goofy and like an idiot sometimes but that's what Kiba loved about him. They always playfully fought and clashed with each-over, and Kiba loved those moments. Though at the end of the day they really cared greatly about one-another. Both of them always showing the other endless amounts of affection, and whenever they were alone together they were always being cute with each-over.

As Kiba heard the sound of the toilet flushing, he turned to see Naruto emerge back from the bathroom. Walking around the bed he sat back down and threw the covers back over himself. "What're you lookin' at?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing much." Kiba replied, looking down at Naruto's chest with a smile. Even wearing his top, Kiba could still catch a glimpse of Naruto's well-built body through the fabric.

"My eyes are up here, y'know" He said sarcastically with a nudge of Kiba. Propping his head on the Brunette's shoulder, he leaned in and kissed his cheek before resting back against him.

"Yeah yeah, It's not my fault I can't help myself when I look at you." He smiled. "My eyes just wander."

"Heh." Naruto chuckled with a roll of eyes.

"I'm sorry you couldn't do much for your Birthday because of me." He apologised

"Don't be. I may not have gotten to do much for my Birthday, but I got to spend most of it with you. I couldn't ask for a more perfect day" Kiba responded with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Naruto

"Only you would say something like that" He smiled, meeting his show of affection halfway. As Kiba's soft lips pressed firmly against his, Naruto gave a quick smirk. After their kiss ended, Naruto pulled back and laid back down with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kiba smiled.

As Naruto relaxed in Kiba's embrace, a female voice called to them from the hallway. "Kiba, Naruto?" They asked with a knock on the door

"Come in, Mum!" Naruto yelled to her

Hearing their son's approval, Minato opened the door for Kushina who was holding a Birthday cake with what looked like sixteen unlit candles arranged at the top. As she made her way inside, Minato, who was carrying a stack of plates and utensils followed behind. The older Blonde closed the door and flicked on the lights.

"Is that a cake?" Naruto asked, his eyes lighting up as a bit of saliva started to group in the corner of his mouth

"It is, but it's a cake for Kiba!" She shouted, placing the cake atop Naruto's dresser by the door, before walking over to the window. "How many times have I told you to close your curtains?" She sighed with a yank of the fabric. As Kushina drew Naruto's curtains, Minato sat down at the end of the bed opposite Kiba with a smile.

"Fine..." Naruto pouted.

"Is that cake for me?" Kiba asked, slightly in disbelief. Even though Minato and Kushina accepted Kiba and treated him as part of the family, he still wasn't expecting this.

"Of course, we've gotta keep you around somehow" Kushina responded with a smile as rested her hand atop a pouting Naruto's head. "Why don't we get this sliced up?"

"Sounds good" Minato responded, walking over to Naruto's dresser that was acting as a makeshift table. Laying the four plates out, he placed a fork on all of them before handing Kushina a knife.

Looking at Naruto, Kiba smirked. He looked so cute, even when pouting and acting like an idiot. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"H-Hey! My parents are right there, y'know!" He shouted, a light pink flushing his cheeks as he jumped back at the sudden show of affection.

"And?" Kiba smirked, feeling a little embarrassed himself at the fact that he just did that in front of his boyfriend's parents.

With a chuckle from Minato, Kushina struck a match and brought the flame to all of the candles.

"Try not to fight too much, we're bringing fire over" Kushina joked, carefully carrying the cake over to Kiba. "Make a wish, Birthday boy" She said in a typical Mum tone.

Smiling, Kiba pondered on a wish for a second. He didn't really know what to wish for, he already had most of what he could ever want right here.

Naruto slipped his hand under the bedsheets and enclosed it around Kiba's, his fingers intertwining with that of his boyfriends. Squeezing Naruto's hand Kiba settled on an idea. With a large inhale, he blew all sixteen of the candles out with a single breath

"So what did you wish for?" Minato asked, sitting back down against the bed as Kushina carried the cake away to cut it.

With a quick glance at Naruto, Kiba spoke "Nothing much, just Naruto" He smirked. Leaning in and once again placing a kiss against the now grinning Blonde's cheek.

Minato smiled warmly at the exchange between them, they really seemed to get on and love each-over. Getting handed a plate of cake by Kushina, Minato thanked her before she did the same and gave Kiba one.

"Thanks, Mrs. Uzumaki" He smiled.

Leaning across the bed, Kushina whispered into her son's ear "Kiba's a keeper, don't mess things up with him, Naruto"

"M-Mum!" He yelled

Playing the situation off with a 'loving' smile, she went back to cut some cake for her and Naruto.

"Mm! This is really good." Kiba said with wide eyes as he took another forkful of cake.

"Thank you, Kiba. It's made with extra love" She said, giving Naruto his plate and sitting down at the end of the bed opposite him

"So what were you up to before you came round here today, Kiba?" Minato asked

"Hm, not much. I was just spending time with some of our friends" He explained, looking at Naruto then back at Minato.

"Have you boys been up to much in here?"

"Bot weally" Naruto said with a mouthful of cake "We've just been watching some movies together" He explained with a swallow.

"Watching movies, huh? Is that all you've been doing?" She asked with eyes that wandered from Naruto to Kiba.

"M-Mum!" Naruto shouted with a completely beet-red face.

"Uh" A mumble slipped out of Kiba's mouth as he stared at Kushina, his face paralysed and his mind unable to come up with a reply to the situation.

"Just don't worry about her" Minato said with a nervous laugh as he looked at Kiba

"Don't worry about who?" Kushina asked rhetorically, looking to Minato with eyes that would make even the most experienced police officer crumble under her.

"N-No-one, honey" He replied with a forced chuckle and a nervous scratch of his head.

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled, which brought all of their attention to him

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked with a smile

"Nothing" Naruto responded with a grin. God he enjoyed this, the way they all acted and got along with each-over. Kiba seemed to really get on with Naruto's parents, which couldn't have made him happier.

Minato and Kushina laid back and continued to eat their cake. As they all neared finishing their portions, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Kiba? Can I... feed you?" He asked with a soft smirk as he rotated on the bed and looked to him.

"H-Huh?" Kiba asked, slightly taken back by the unexpected request. Naruto's smile pierced his soul, it was so innocent and it radiated excitement, he was like a kid in a candy store. Rolling his eyes, Kiba smiled back "Sure. Go ahead"

"Really?" A surprised Blonde called back, he didn't expect Kiba to actually approve his request. With a grin, he picked up the last portion of cake with his fork "Thanks!" He said happily, carrying the forkful of the Birthday cake to Kiba's mouth.

Opening his mouth, he closed it around the utensil before slipping his mouth off it. Swallowing with a lick of his top lip, he smiled at Naruto. "Satisfied?"

"Heh, more than" He replied excitedly as he placed the clean fork against his plate. Naruto handed the plate to Kiba who placed it against the bedside table with his own "Thanks"

As the clock on said bedside table caught Minato's attention, he spoke up "As much as I would like to stay with you boys for Kiba's birthday, we should probably get to bed" Minato said with a glance at his watch that read '9:12' "I have a conference tomorrow" He explained as he took both his and Kushina's plates and stood up.

"Aw, really?" Naruto asked, a bit disappointed. Though the fact that he could spend the night alone with Kiba definitely made up for it.

"Do you really have to, Mr. Namikaze?" Kiba asked with a slanted expression.

"I'm sorry but I do. I wish we could've spent some more time with you boys, but there's always the day after tomorrow" He smiled.

"Mhm, he's exactly right. We can always arrange to do something like go to the amusement park or pier sometime after tomorrow" Kushina added, walking around the bed and picking up the half-eaten cake. "I hope you enjoyed the cake Kiba, the rest will be in the fridge if either if you want another portion" She smiled

"It was delicious" Kiba replied

"It was. Thanks, Mum!"

"I'm glad" Kushina waved off happily, leaving the room and disappearing downstairs.

"Well, we'll be off to bed now." Minato said, walking over to Naruto's bedside table.

"Oh, here" Kiba handed him the two plates he assumed he was coming over for

"Thank you, Kiba" He smiled

"I know it's the summer holidays but don't stay up all night, boys" Minato waved off before closing the door behind him.

"Thanks, Dad" Naruto said to himself with a warm smile. "Ughh" He groaned with a stretch of his arms.

"Oh, Naruto, you have something on your face"

"Huh, do I?" He asked "Where?" He raised a brow before attempting to look down at his own face. He pushed out his chin and face to try and take a look at them.

Chuckling at his loveable boyfriend's stupidity, Kiba smirked evilly "Come here" He mumbled, leaning in to help clean him. Closing the distance between them, he licked the cake off Naruto's cheek for him, the sweet flavour of the frosting resonating on his tongue. "Mm, tastes good" He smiled as he brought his hand up to dry Naruto's face.

"Heh, thanks" He smirked.

"You ready to go to bed?" Kiba asked with a small yawn, he could tell Naruto still felt tired and he was pretty tired himself.

"Mhm" He responded, getting up and walking over to the light switch by the door.

After putting his hands together and stretching, Kiba slipped his shirt off and got ready to sleep. As he tossed it aside atop his jeans and laid down, Naruto flicked the light off and walked back to bed with a yawn. The moonlight peered through the curtains and reflected on Naruto's well-built body as he sat against the bed and stripped down.

With a smile, he climbed into bed right beside Kiba and threw the bedding over him.

Wiggling close to Kiba's warm embrace, Naruto slipped a hand under his pillow and got comfortable. Kiba's well-built upper chest and sculpted abs pushed against his naked back, the Brunette's body comfortably curving around his. The heat that radiated off Kiba surrounded and comforted him, the warmth of his body made him feel secure, it put his soul at ease.

Slipping his arm around Naruto, Kiba tightly hugged him. "I love you, Naruto." He smiled, squeezing the Blonde's chest

"Heh, I love you too Kiba. And I hope you had an amazing day" He said weakly as he looked over his shoulder to a sleepy Kiba

"I spent the day with you, of course I did" He answered, kissing Naruto on the lips before flopping back down against the pillow.

Moving his hand from around Naruto's chest, Kiba moved down his body and slipped his hand into Naruto's bright orange boxers, and with a smirk, he grabbed one of his ass cheeks. His fingers gripping the soft behind that belonged to his boyfriend

"Kiba..." Naruto whispered with a soft smirk, slightly embarrassed

Even though he couldn't see Naruto, Kiba could still imagine the blush that must've been on his face right about now. With a quick squeeze of his ass, Kiba smirked.

"My parents are just in the other room down the hall, y'know" He said quietly.

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Kiba asked cheekily, his hand still gripping Naruto's ass.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there and if that was a bit evil, I'll leave what happened next up to your own imaginations. Feels good to be back! I should be writing and uploading KibaNaru stuff a lot more often now, so look forward to it!**

**(I was gonna add some stuff of a shirtless Kiba and Naruto brushing their teeth together but I got the idea last night while I was finishing this up and couldn't really write it in time)**

**Well, that's about all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed reading this KibaNaru fluff for our two loveable idiots, because I had tons of fun writing it!**


End file.
